


Words Between Men

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Series: The LSCS Chronicles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff pay's Burnie a visit regarding Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Between Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a in-between shot, between Eggs and the next part. It's a little short and dialogue-y, sorry! The next part will be better.

“We need to talk.” 

Burnie glanced up from the pile of paperwork he’d been staring at, squinting at Geoff as he entered the room and closed the door. He hadn’t been expecting the other man; in fact, he distinctly recalled asking Ashley and Kara, the secretary he’d hired several years ago, to not let anyone interrupt him while he got the ball rolling on his divorce. He wasn’t exactly happy about the outcome of his and Gavin’s talk, but he couldn’t deny the small amount of relief working it’s way through him at the thought of a mutual, peaceful resolution to their marriage. He gestured for Geoff to take a seat, not willing to attempt to get the man to leave him alone when he looked serious for once in his life. 

“Geoff. What do I owe this pleasure to?” He wasn’t an idiot; he knew that Geoff was most likely in his office to talk about Gavin. Gavin, who Burnie assumed had returned to the penthouse that the Fake AH Crew shared, and most likely had explained the entire situation with them. Geoff took a seat, fixing Burnie with an unreadable look before letting out a sigh and leaning back in his chair. 

“How are you holding up?” Burnie’s brow rose, the question unexpected. He had known Geoff for awhile now, sure, but they had never outright had a lot of conversations involving their personal lives. Burnie still wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that Geoff had known Gavin was his husband before taking him into his gang; a small part of him felt betrayed. He shifted the papers into a pile at the side of his desk, folding his hands on the table as he fixed Geoff with a look. 

“I’m managing. I’m a little upset with you, but I mean can you really blame me? I introduced you to my husband because you both like playing Halo, not because I thought the two of you could be crew members together. Damnit, Geoff, the one thing I asked you NOT to do was get him involved in this sort of shit. What else has he been lying to me about?” Geoff gave a small, half smirk, shaking his head as he chuckled. 

“Shit, Burn, you really don’t know Gavin as well as you think, do you? Do you even know why he was sent here in the first place? He was suppose to kill you, dude. I didn’t pull him into dick all, he came to me. Didn’t want you to know that he was, you know, not exactly the dude you thought he was. But he’s always cared about you, Burnie. That’s never been a lie.” Burnie huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he let his gaze slide from Geoff to the photo of himself and Gavin on his desk. He picked it up, sighing as he took in how happy they looked. 

“Has he been unhappy with me?” He hated to think that he might have been holding Gavin back. That he might have been the cause of their drifting apart, because he could remember the beginning, back before they’d both started working more. They use to spend so much time together…

“Fuck, no. He’s always been happy to be staying with you, Burnie. Man, I’m pretty sure that if he hadn’t caught on to how you obviously feel about Ashley, he’d have been happy just staying how the two of you were. But he want’s you to be happy just as much as you want him to be happy, dude. And he knows that you’ll be happy without being tied down with him in a marriage of convenience. Ash much as the two of you love each other, can you honestly tell me that you’re in love with him? That he’s in love with you?” Burnie shook his head, and Geoff stretched his arms over his head before letting them drop behind his head, lacing his fingers at the base of his neck as he hummed. “Exactly. No sense in the two of you to stay together if you’re going to be happy with someone else. Besides, he has residency now. And he can stay with us at the penthouse, he’s there all the time anyways.” Burnie bit the inside of his cheek, recalling Gavin’s comments about the crew during their talk. He wasn’t sure if they knew how the man felt about them; he was overly affectionate at the worst of times, so it had taken Burnie himself a little bit of time to catch on to the other man’s feelings when they’d first met. 

“I’m not so sure that’s the best idea, Geoff. He’s probably got some stuff to work out...He does have an apartment in the city for when he’s on shoots. Or. Well I guess whatever he does when he wasn’t at home, since he’s apparently not actually a slow motion cinematographer…” Geoff’s lips quirked, and he shifted to put his feet up on Burnie’s desk, much to the other man’s annoyance. 

“Nah, I mean he still likes to videotape shit in slowmo but seriously, he has a room at the penthouse already, he sleeps there a lot...it’s not a big deal. We want him there, even. Michael and Jack will be pumped even. And I know I certainly won’t care, I love the kid. He’s a hoot.” Burnie winced a little at the term love; there was no way that Geoff could know about Gavin’s conflicted emotions with how offhandedly he tossed the comment. He was hesitant to let Gavin throw himself to the mercy of five of the deadliest men he knew, even if he had been optimistic to the younger man’s face during their talk. He didn’t want Gavin to get hurt, and while he couldn’t see how anyone couldn’t fall for the Brit’s charm, he also knew that trying to get a read on five different people wasn’t exactly easy. And he didn’t even know if they’d react in a positive or semi-positive way; for all he knew, they’d be disgusted and toss Gavin out on his ass. 

“I just worry about him, alright? Can you promise me that you aren’t going to toss him out on his ass for any reason? That if you guys decide you don’t….want him there or anything, you tell me immediately and I will take him back in.” Geoff frowned at the seriousness in Burnie’s voice, shifting to sit up properly once more. 

“What? We’re not going to kick him out, Burnie. Jesus. We all want him with us at the penthouse, alright? Unless he betrays us, we aren’t going to kick him out of the crew. And I highly doubt that he’s going to betray us, considering how many times he’s risked his ass for us. Have a little fucking faith, alright?” The two looked at each other for a long moment before Geoff’s expression softened, and the tattooed man shifted forward in his chair to give Burnie a curious look. “What’s this about, dude? I know you’re probably working through your shit and all, but you know I’d never do anything to hurt Gavin. And you know I’d never do anything to upset you if I could help it. So whats going on here that I’m not in on?” Cursing internally, Burnie let out a groan. Of course Geoff would figure that there was more to this than just him not wanting Gavin getting hurt from the situation. There was a reason that Geoff ran Los Santos. He was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for, and Burnie knew that. 

“He’s got….feelings.” Geoff raised a brow, and Burnie grunted, taking off his glasses off to put on his desk before running his hands over his face. 

“I’m sure he has a lot of feelings, have you met the kid? Can you be more specific?” Geoff’s voice was almost teasing, and Burnie peeked through his fingers at the other man, who looked as though he could barely contain his mirth at the situation. Giving a frustrated grunt, he let his hands drop. 

“You know. You asshole, you’ve known this whole time he’s got feelings for you all.” Geoff shrugged, and Burnie shook his head. “Just...he’s a lot more delicate when it comes to his feelings than he lets on, alright? Don’t...don’t hurt him, Geoff. If you don’t feel the same as he does...if the others don’t, don’t lead him on, alright? He’s a lot more sensitive than his carefree ‘I don’t give a shit’ attitude.” Geoff’s smile softened, and he reached out to touch Burnie’s hand lightly, giving him a serious look. 

“Look, I promise you, no one’s going to lead him on. We all care about him a lot. Probably...probably just as much as he cares about us. So no, we aren’t going to lead him on.” Burnie watched Geoff a moment, then nodded, pulling his hand away from Geoff’s and settling back on his chair. 

“Alright. I’m trusting you, Ramsey. Don’t make me regret it.” Geoff snorted, waving the comment off as he moved to stand up. 

“Yessir. Good talk, I’ll see you Thursday for the arms pick up?” Burnie gave a nod, and Geoff moved to leave, pausing as he placed his hand on the door knob. “We’re going to take care of him, Burnie. I promise.” Burnie smiled a little, and Geoff opened the door and left, leaving Burnie with the pile of papers and no other distractions. 

At least Gavin would be looked after. He felt a bit better after talking to Geoff.


End file.
